


Monoceros

by UnicornTears24



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornTears24/pseuds/UnicornTears24
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot, sobre mis dos brujitas favoritas. En pocas palabras una confesión de Akko bajo las estrellas.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Monoceros

Fue repentino, casi inevitable si se preguntara a ella misma. Culparía a cualquiera si fuera posible pero en este caso el único culpable era su cerebro de pacotilla.

Puede justificarse es claro, pues esas palabras ya estaban en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Fue lo correcto? ¿Fue demasiado rápido? ¿En realidad ella sabía lo que es el amor y lo que es amar?

Todo esto daba vueltas en la mente de Akko, mientras miraba al techo desconsolada y como casi todo en este planeta, el estado de la chica japonesa tenía una causa y a esa causa la había estado evitando por más de un día.

Si, ella se reconocía como una persona impulsiva pero hasta ella tenía sus límites, que accidentalmente o no, los había sobrepasado.

Tal vez, si repasaba todo lo sucedido por décima vez en su cerebro, podría encontrar una solución perfecta a su problema o posiblemente ver algo que había pasado por alto las veces anteriores. “Sí, claro.” pensó sarcásticamente.

Entonces, porque no comenzar desde la causa del problema…

Era un día hermoso en Luna Nova, una cálida tarde de sábado. Pero para ser honesta a Akko lo que más le agradaba, era la ausencia de clases y por lo tanto también la reducción de regaños que recibía y mejor aún, hoy era el día que tendría una cita con la hermosa y talentosa Diana Cavendish.

Era extraño, que a pesar de estar saliendo con ella por más de tres meses, el simple hecho de saber que tendría a Diana para ella sola toda la tarde, hacía que su corazón palpitara como la primera vez que salieron juntas.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Akko tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraría con Diana. Puntual como siempre, la rubia ya la estaba esperando la llegada de Akko. La castaña tuvo que parar en seco, hoy a su parecer Diana se veía especialmente hermosa, pero para Akko eso se estaba volviendo un inconveniente, ya que a partir de unas semanas atrás, lo único que parecía lograr Diana era derretir su corazón.

Era en sentimiento un poco alienado para Akko, el vacío que sentía al separarse de ella, la felicidad que le generaba escuchar su voz, el sentimiento de calidez que sentía al estar con ella. Parecía que entre más tiempo que pasaba con la rubia, sus sentimientos hacia ella aumentaban exponencialmente.

“Hola, Akko.” Esto hizo que la japonesa saliera de su estupor, volteara rápidamente al origen de su voz. Pero nada la había preparado para la cálida sonrisa que la estaba recibiendo. Esto le causo que perdiera toda la habilidad social con la que contaba. “Al ver que tenías más de 3 minutos sin moverte, pensé que lo correcto era venir a saludar ¿todo está bien?”

“¿Yo? bien, solo me perdí un poco en tu sonrisa…espera un segundo” Los engranajes del cerebro de Akko seguían atrofiados por la brillante sonrisa de Diana, tanto que no se percató de lo que dijo, hasta que vio el sonrojo que ahora cubría la cara de la rubia. “¿¡Qué fue lo que dije!?” pensó mortificada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su cara con ambas manos y esperar que la tierra le hiciera un gran favor y se la tragara. “L-lo lamento, hable sin pensar ¿vamos?”

Akko comenzó a avanzar un poco, cuando sintió que una mano suave, se aferró a la suya. Parecía que hoy iba a ser un día largo, pero… la castaña volteo de nuevo hacia la dirección de Diana para notar la sonrisa brillante que jamás abandono su cara.

“Valdrá toda la pena” pensó para sí misma.

Decir que fue una tarde hermosa, era una subestimación según el punto de vista de Akko. Después del su vergonzoso saludo y el nerviosismo del principio, todo volvió a la normalidad, claro descartando las muchas veces en que Akko se tropezó con sus propias palabras cuando Diana hacia algo más lindo de lo habitual. “Pero eso era parte de estar saliendo con la persona más linda del universo” se dijo a ella misma.

Solo había algo que la había estado molestando desde hace un tiempo, simplemente su corazón no dejaba de latir y no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sentimientos de felicidad y cariño que emanaban al ver a Diana hacer, decir o pensar la más mínima cosa. Al principio lo culpaba a estar enamorada, pero simplemente ese pensamiento no se sentía suficiente, lo dejo de ser desde hace un tiempo; por lo tanto ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué sentía que le ardía el pecho de tanto amor?

Los pensamientos volvieron a nublar la cabeza de Akko, era frustrante no poder saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella misma, ni el porqué de estos nuevos sentimientos. Pero la sensación de calidez en su espalda fue como un balde de agua fría que la devolvió a la realidad. Para su gran sorpresa la rubia la estaba abrazando por la espalda. Lentamente se acercó a su oído y susurro “Te he notado muy distraída Akko ¿podrías compartirme un poco de lo que ronda un tu mente?” el tono de Diana era pensativo pero también tenía una pizca de preocupación. Era muy extraño que la rubia mostrara muestras de afecto físicas, pero era un ambiente controlado, ya había oscurecido y se encontraban en medio de un parque relativamente solas.

Akko se pateó a si misma mentalmente, había pasado toda la tarde con la chica de sus sueños pero al estar tan preocupada por sus sentimientos dejo a un lado lo más importante de todo… a Diana.

Tenía que pensar una manera de remediar esto y rápido, la chica exprimió su cerebro durante unos minutos hasta que una gran idea apareció en su mente. Con esto Akko tomo rápidamente a Diana de las manos y le pidió de favor que las llevara a la torre más alta de Luna Nova.

Llegaron relativamente rápido y Akko corrió lo más rápido que pudo asegurándose de llevar a Diana de la mano todo el tiempo hasta el lugar perfecto que tenía en mente. Internamente la castaña agradeció a los dioses que escucharon sus suplicas, ya que el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, así dejando a la vista miles de constelaciones que adornaban el cielo nocturno. No lo podía negar era una vista hermosa, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a lo que para ella era lo más bello del mundo, que era la persona que se aferraba a su mano mientras veía la noche estrellada.

“Akko… esto es hermoso.” casi suspiro Diana, sin apartar su vista del cielo. Akko trago pesado, armándose de valor para su siguiente paso. “La maestra Urs- Chariot, me enseño uno de sus viejos hechizos y te lo quería mostrar a ti Diana.” La castaña utilizo esa oportunidad para entrelazar sus manos y acercarse un poco más a la rubia “Pero primero necesito que me digas tu constelación favorita.”

“Monoceros” dijo la rubia sin titubear “Es mi constelación favorita, lamentablemente solo se puede observar en Antártida o el Polo Norte, por lo mismo es poco conocida.” Con lo dicho la sonrisa de Diana se atenuó un poco. El nombre se le hacía realmente familiar a Akko, era muy probable que lo hubieran visto en alguna clase de la maestra Ursula. “Espera ¿no era esa la constelación del unicornio?” La castaña medito por algunos segundos, estaba casi segura que esas dos constelaciones eran lo mismo “Me atrapaste, es la misma constelación” Diana tapo su boca en busca de ocultar una pequeña risa. Esto lleno de con la determinación que faltaba al corazón de Akko. “Entonces, observa esto ¡_Vita fullfill sidere Monoceros_!”

Con un par de movimientos, la varita de Akko se llenó de magia y se disparó directamente hacia el cielo nocturno “¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!” pensaba Akko tratando de sostener el hechizo que estaba llenando de magia a las estrellas. Después de unos instantes la barita de Akko termino de lanzar toda la magia que tenía, dejando así a la castaña respirando pesado. Pasaron algunos segundos y Akko veía con esperanza al cielo rogando que al menos esta vez funcionara su hechizo.

“Akko pero que…” las palabras de Diana fueron interrumpidas por las luces brillantes en el cielo, las estrellas poco a poco comenzaron a cambiar de lugar hasta imitar la constelación favorita de Diana y no obstante las estrellas seleccionadas comenzaron a brillar con más fervor que nunca. La heredera británica no podía creer sus ojos, Akko de nuevo había logrado lo inimaginable, que era traer su constelación a un cielo nocturno muy fuera de su alcance. Era más hermosa de lo que se imaginaba, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran con lágrimas y su boca se formara una sonrisa descomunal. Al fin pudo conocer a Monoceros y tener la constelación tan cerca que ella misma juraba que la podía tocar “Y e-eso no es todo.” dijo Akko tratando todavía de recuperar el aire.

Casi tomando la voz de Akko como una pauta para continuar, las estrellas que formaban parte de la constelación comenzaron a formar líneas y patrones de luz uniéndose unas con otras, logrando su forma final, la cual era ni más ni menos que la de un gran unicornio. Tomando vida y recorriendo grácilmente el cielo estrellado, después de unos minutos el animal termino su recorrido, dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia la británica y asintiendo cortésmente en forma de despedida. Lentamente las estrellas fueron tomando su posición y curso natural, dejando así solo el recuerdo a la joven heredera.

Diana quedo sin aliento por la muestra de no simplemente un perfecto control de magia en los cuerpos celestes, si no también por la feroz determinación en la mirada de Akko. “Es ahora o nunca” pensó la castaña.

Con el coraje que le había brindado haber completado el hechizo correctamente, extendió su mano para tocar la de Diana. “Diana, he querido hablar sobre esto contigo desde hace un tiempo” tomo una pausa para mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos “Mis sentimientos hacia ti, ya no son del todo amistosos. Estoy enamorada de ti Diana Cavendish” La última oración salió lo mas parecido a un chillido. Akko en ese momento no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, pues parte de ella esperaba un rechazo inminente por parte de la rubia.

Pero lo único que sintió fue una suave mano en su mejilla, obligándola a posar su mirada de nuevo en esos profundos ojos azules. “Akko yo había pensado que mis intenciones eran bastante claras” esta oración llenó de terror el corazón de la castaña. Era claro, que en ese momento Diana era la estudiante as prestigiosa de la escuela, no podría tener tiempo para esas cosas tan insignificantes como el amor.

“Lo siento” fue lo último que pudo decir antes de girar su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia los dormitorios, lo que menos quería era hacer en ese momento es que Diana la viera llorar por su rechazo. Pero la mano que estaba en su mejilla no mostro ninguna intención de moverse, al contrario, la otra palma de la rubia se poso firmemente sobre la cadera de Akko.

“Creo que me estas mal interpretando” dijo Diana mientras secaba una de las lagrimas que Akko no pudo contener “Tal vez y esto pueda hacer las cosas mas claras.”

Sin previo aviso los labios de la rubia conectaron con los de Akko y entonces cualquier duda o problema fue exterminado de su mente. Ahora lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecer a la constelación Monoceros por brindarle tanta suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Es uno de mis primeros trabajos que publico así que, si hay algún error o falta de gramática, por favor háganmelo saber. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
